


The Ship of Dreams

by ihaveaplan



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Titanic (1997)
Genre: Bluesey - Freeform, Canon Divergence- No Curse, F/M, Jack! Blue, M/M, Period-Typical Sexism, RMS Titanic, Rose! Gansey, Set 1912, Titanic AU, background pynch, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveaplan/pseuds/ihaveaplan
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICEBlue Sargent dreamt her whole life of traveling to New York, and now she's going on a stollen ticket. Richard Gansey III has just left his life as he knew it at the dock, and is going to America to take over his father's company. The two meet on one fateful night on what people are calling "The Ship of Dreams"- The catch? It's the RMS Titanic.(Alternate Universe, No curse.)





	The Ship of Dreams

As much as Blue Sargent hated the idea of conforming to a stereotype, she knew that in many cases her need to survive would overpower her wants in life. It was for the same reason that she worked several jobs, in addition to pulling the strings for her mother’s “Psychic Parlor”- truth be told, Maura Sargent was psychic, but people these days needed more than an ambiguous (but honest) suggestion about their future. And so, it was also for this reason, that the women of 300 Fox Way, Liverpool, were prone to thieving. 

It was never anything significant- a few shillings here, a ring there, sometimes random things that they pulled from the victim’s coat before they even realized it was gone. But what Blue Sargent would never expect was to come home to her family sat around a table with a dramatically designed piece of paper on it. They all looked to face her as she walked in. 

“What's all this?” She asked, routinely removing her overcoat and placing it on the coat hanger. As she approached, she noticed that the paper read “RMS Titanic, on her maiden voyage…” 

Blue paused. She looked at her mother, then from Aunt to Aunt, and eventually back to her mother. “Did you steal this?” She asked.

The women at the table exchanged looks, then one Aunt decidedly replied, “Yes. And we want you to have it.” Blue opened her mouth to protest, and say something like, “But this is too much, I can’t possib-!” But before she could finish that thought, another Aunt replied, “If you take it, it's out of our hands and it can't come back to us.” 

Then Maura spoke: “You've always wanted to go to New York, love. Do it.” 

Blue stared at the ticket, then nodded feverishly. “Yes, yes okay I'll go!” She yelled, as she ran up the stairs to gather her things. Maura added, “It'll leave in two hours!” 

***

Already at the docks and staring at the absolute beast of a ship that lay before him, was Richard Gansey the Third. Accompanying him was his sister, Helen, and his friend, Ronan. Though Helen had been dreaming of their voyage back to their home after their extensive schooling in England, Dick was dreading it. He has fallen a little in love with England, and his beloved estate here, Monmouth. But as he was shuffled along and up the bridge to the 1st Class, he stole a final glance of Liverpool. He breathed a heavy, nearly mournful sigh. It was probably the final time he'd see it, if the rumors were in fact true and his father was dying- he, as the only son, was the natural heir. 

Helen jabbed his side discreetly with her elbow. “Dick, at least try to not look like it's your wake.”* 

Dick Gansey grimaced. Then, in compliance with his sister, he forced a smile. Once she and Ronan had looked away again, he looked one last time at the home which he was leaving. To his surprise, someone caught his eye. A girl, with a case tucked under her arm, and a blue bonnet in the other, tore down the road to the boat. She was a flurry of black hair and an overcoat of patchwork. As she ran, she attempted to pick up her skirt with her bonnet-occupied hand, presumably to allow herself more speed. 

Finally, as she approached the steerage entrance, she slowed and looked up to examine the ship. In doing so, she met his eyes. 

Dick blushed. A silly thing really, but she was so peculiar, it enticed him. And in doing so, he had been caught unawares and that was something which Ganseys did not like.

Nevertheless, neither had yet broken the stare. They remained as such, until Dick was pulled along by the arm by Ronan. “Come along, Gansey. We've got big fish to fry.” 

***

The Titanic was brilliant from the inside, and to Blue’s surprise, even more than the outside. Still giggling, she pushed through to her room. 

There was a man.

Had Blue Sargent been a more sensible girl, she would have been alarmed, but Blue was rather not sensible to anyone who knew her personally.

“Uhm, Miss. Hello.” The man in her room choked out. “Hey yourself.” She replied, setting down her case on the bottom bunk- she was too short to put it on top. 

“Are you-” he began, only to be interrupted by Blue. “In the right place? This is E-62, right?” 

The man nodded. Then, he cleared his throat. “I'm uh, Adam Parish. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss…?” 

“Sargent. Blue Sargent; and yes, that is indeed my God-given name.” 

The two engaged in merry conversation, and were pleased to find that they had been the only tow assigned to this room. When the ship set sail, they journey up to the deck to rejoice in the voyage. 

***

Meanwhile, Dick Gansey needed to escape his company. They were dear to him, honestly, but he couldn't stand their quabbling over his engagement to Henrietta DeWill, a woman whom he had never met, and yet was expected to marry upon his arrival home. The thought of which pained him, and he needed people to mention it to him like a forest needs a flame. 

He shoved through the doors to the 1st Class deck, and settled along the railing thereof. He glanced around the lower decks, and then

He saw her again.


End file.
